The lifespans of meerkats in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average meerkat lives $13.1$ years; the standard deviation is $1.5$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68-95-99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a meerkat living between $16.1$ and $17.6$ years.
Explanation: The probability of a particular meerkat living between $16.1$ and $17.6$ years is ${2.35\%}$.